Samigina
Samigina (サミジナ, Samijina) is a Shikumian who has tagged along with Borage, assisting him in his goal. Appearance Samigina takes the appearance of a young girl with bright red hair that is tied in pigtails. She wears a unique leather outfit that covers very little of her non-existent bust, gloves that extend up to her upper arm, a leather skirt with a light white belt, and leather boots that extend up to her thighs. Many accessories include bracelets and anklets that match each other in size and design, and a collar. Like others of her race, she has a tail, though it is red instead of black, which is the secondary colour of the Shikumian race. Personality Samigina is a rather playful and laid-back young woman; though paradoxially, she is a very capable deceiver who openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, destroys convention and complacency. Even so, she is rather spacey, and possesses little to no tact; showing that she has the least stealth out of her and Borage. Samigina is extremely playful- she shows very little seriousness in each of her appearances and enjoys giving others nicknames. Samigina loves to tease people, using her cuteness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Since meeting Kurenai, Samigina has grown to love her dearly, though she seems to have trouble showing it at times, preferring to tease her and fondle her excitedly. History Samigina was born at an unknown point of time- though it is known to be rather recent. She was born to a loving family who showered her with affection; though at some point in her life, her family was murdered. This drove her to acts of law-breaking, such as robbery and murder- though eventually, Borage found her. Sensing that she was a broken soul- quite like himself, he took her under his wing and adopted her as a younger sister of sorts. Powers As an assistant to Borage, who is a highly skilled and strong Saiyan, it can be speculated that Samigina is extremely powerful. Techniques and Special Abilities Flight: Samigina levitates herself by imbuing her wings with ki, thus prompting faster reaction times when in flight. Ki Blast: Samigina releases a blast of purple ki from any of her limbs, mostly after a spinning motion. This seems to be her most basic and trustworthy form of attack, and uses it in every battle she has been in. Tail Beam: The Shikumian ability to channel ki through their tails. The amount of ki controlled via her tail is effortlessly harnessed by Samigina, resulting in a rather small, yet powerful bullet of energy to an extremely powerful wave of destruction. Samigina's tail can refract the blast into many smaller lasers. Trident Ripper: A special ki blast where the user charges their ki in front of their body before expanding it outward in the form of a sphere. There, the user kicks the sphere, causing it to detonate into the form of three beams of energy that travel extremely quick in a straight line. Special Beam Cannon: Samigina's signature technique; it was designed specifically to kill Glace himself; though it is uncertain how it would go if she managed to use it upon him. The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough energy to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of Samigina. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and she shouts the name of the attack and two thin ki beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. It can also be used with only one arm. Trivia *Samigina is named after...Samigina, from the Ars Goetia. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shikumian Category:Original Character Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Characters